


Different Strokes

by skitockså (Okumen)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Somnophilia, Trans Bernadetta von Varley, Trans Female Character, Trans Hubert von Vestra, Trans Male Character, what is sleep even lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/skitocks%C3%A5
Summary: Bernadetta watches his face, deep circles and wrinkles under his eyes caused by lack of sleep and a slack expression on it. She strokes his skin, her hand having found its way up under his nightshirt. When he is this tired, nothing seems capable of waking him.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Different Strokes

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my twitter fics https://twitter.com/tofinut/status/1348814743147057153
> 
> So, no beta as it usually is with those.

When Bernadetta wakes up, Hubert has only recently fallen asleep. She can tell because his hair is still damp, and the blankets cover him neatly. Not that he moves around a lot in his sleep, but Bernie has an embarrassing tendency to hog the blankets.

She wants to fuss, to fetch the hairdryer so he won't sleep with damp hair, but she knows that Hubert has been working with barely any rest for the past three days- her stubborn husband wouldn't listen when he was told to go to sleep before, so either he has wrapped up whatever he had been so focused on, or he had ended up passing out and thus finding himself forced to finally seek out his bed.

Bernadetta adores her scary husband but he works too much for her, for any of their liking. One day, he is going to work himself deep into a wall that he can't be extracts from, and that thought worries her.

Bernadetta watches his face, deep circles and wrinkles under his eyes caused by lack of sleep and a slack expression on it. She strokes his skin, her hand having found its way up under his nightshirt. When he is this tired, nothing seems capable of waking him. She runs her fingers along his rubs. They show too much, even though she and Ashe are set on fattening him up. His work pattern does no favours to his health, and Hubert is the only one being difficult about it, when even Edelgard wants him to slow down and take care of himself.

Bernadettas fingers run along a scorch mark from a wound caused by magic, then traces one of the lines underneath his flat abs. She scrapes her nails along the middle of his chest. It earns her a slow, tired sound coming from deep down Huberts chest. She can feel it beneath her fingertips. Bernie presses her lips to his shoulder.

She nudges herself forward, so that her body is pressed against his.

She lays like that for a long while, as the night bird that has its nest outside their bedroom window can be heard in the silence, ruffling its feathers, telling its chicks off, flying away to hunt, returning to gaping mouths. Bernie caresses, enjoying the feeling of Huberts hair less body underneath her fingertips, enjoying the unaware noises that he makes when she sometimes adds a brief or long touch of nails.

The night birds are getting ready to sleep, the day birds have started to say their good mornings, and Bernadettas fingers have slid down beyond the hem of Huberts trousers.

Her touch is light, but steady. Bernadetta rolls her fingertips over Huberts clit. Hubert is quiet, as he tends to be even while awake. But she can feel his sex grow wet with her touches, and she can feel her own throb slowly. She doesn't move her fingers further or deeper, but shifts pressure, alters pace, tweaks pattern. Huberts sex is soaked, his breath quiet, but a fragment uneven. Then his body twitches, and Bernadetta can feel a new, more fluid wetness spill between her fingers. She feels his body twitch against hers, and hears a silent groan. She knows that he just came, the wetness soaking the sheets and his trousers and his thighs his squirt.

She lets out a squeak that startles the birds, but does nothing to Hubert.

"What am I doing!" she quietly shouts. She feels her face burn. Her sex is throbbing, straining against the nightgown tangled around her legs. She looks up at Huberts face.

He is as pale as usual, she would say, if she didn't know that when Hubert gets flustered, it first goes to his lips and lingers there. They are a slightly darker colour, and looks a little bit kiss-swollen even though she has not been kissing him.

She does now, though, distracted from how mortified she feels over her previous actions by how he looks, aroused in his sleep.

He doesn't kiss back, but his lips part as if to give her tongue access. His lips is the only warm part of his face. She smears his come onto his cheek, and she blushes when she realises she cupped his face with her wet hand. She can't resist slipping a finger into his mouth, and then it react, just a little, and she feels the buds on his tongue against the pattern on her fingertip. Bernadetta is enraptured by the feeling, and lets Hubert slowly lick her fingers clean of his juices. Her palm is still wet.

Huberts body reacts slowly, when her hand returns between his legs. Bernie runs two fingers along the folds of his sex, spread open for her touch.

One finger fits easily inside, caressing his entrance from both inside and outside as Bernadetta gently thrusts. Once, Huberts breath stutters. So does her own, with a whine not nearly as quiet as his sounds coming up her throat. She adds another finger. They curl inside of him, moves more insistently. Her wrist rubs against his clit, with the angle of her body against his. She adds a third. She spreads him open with the addition of the fourth. Her thumb presses into his slippery skin as her other fingers plunge as deep as she can reach with the awkward angle of her hand.

He comes again with a shuddering breath and body.

She has always been amazed, and the one embarrassed by, how easy it is to stimulate his body to squirt. The more times he does so, the less she needed to touch his sex at all, and with time, he could spill those fluids simply from being kissed with the right amount of bites, sucks, and nips. Bernie is embarrassed by it, but also revels in making Hubert feel such overwhelming pleasure.

His trousers really are soaked now, clinging to both their skin as Bernadetta tries to peel them down.

She pulls her body from his, and it's even more of an effort to untangle herself from her nightgown. She eventually leaves it bunched up at her waist, but as long as her lower half has mobility, she doesn't mind. Her sex rises hard toward the cieling, moist with fluids. Bernadetta straddles Huberts waist, her back toward the headboard.

It's a position she has mastered through his indulgance in her awkwardness.

His insides are warm, and envelope her sex with a wet, soft embrace. Bernie moves slowly, savouring the feeling of that first instance of being enveloped, fighting the urge to thrust hard and fast into him.

She is balls-deep when she once again realises what she is doing, but by then her body is set on deciding her actions for her until the end. Her hips move up again, back, then she thrusts steadily inside again. She hears a slow, tired groans. "I'm sorry," Bernie says into the sheets. She doesn't stop. He doesn't awake.

But it feels so good, even though she can't believe what she is doing.

Hubert has told her to show more initiative, but surely he didn't mean that she should do so when he is, of all things, asleep.

Huberts insides squeeze to her sex tightly, she can feel his thighs shiver, and on and off m she hears him whimper very quietly.

Bernadettas thrusts turns frantic. She feels a familiar heat coil in her stomach, and it hits her so fast that she has no time to pull out.

That is an inconvenient part to this position.

An inconvenient part to her body is how sudden she can be hit by an orgasm.

Her seed spills, and another thing she knows about this position is that when using it, her seed spills deep.

She feels Huberts body twitch against hers, or perhaps it is the other way around. Liquid spills, sprays onto her bottom and she blushes as she knows Hubert squirts on her bum and her back, soaking her gown.

Bernadetta drops down on the bed, her arms giving out beneath her. She has to apologise to Hubert, she thinks, but she knows she should absolutely not wake him up yet, when he so desperately need his sleep. She definitely will apologise when he is well-rested. But her body is heavy and though her hips moves slowly, shallowly in and out, she feels sated. Despite her guilt, she feels the special type of exhaustion only sex brings about take over.

Hubert is bewildered by her frantic apologies. She can tell, though his face is cool and collected. "Calm down," he tells her. "While I didn't consider being fucked in my sleep when I told you to be more forward, I don't mind it. I get distracted a lot, and don't always have time to spare. If you are feeling pent up in any way, it's fine for you to use my body as you like." He ignores how flustered she is, as he continues. "I don't mean to neglect your needs - or my own - but I forget the time easily."

"That's one way to say you're a workaholic," she mumbles, despite herself. Her blush deepens. He smirks.

"It might be the only way you can make me gain weight," he says, which only serves to embarrass her further. The implication is that she should fill him with so much cum that it impacts his weight. "The only caveat I have is that you let me know beforehand if you intend to share me with anybody else."

Bernadetta feels as though she might pass out.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but replies may take time.


End file.
